Digi-Magic
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: I was aware of magic, I was aware of my heritage, but I was not aware of the other world connected to my own. What the heck is a Digimon! What? Oh? It means Digital Monster? Well, damn, looks like I'm not the only monster around here then.


Welcome to another Harry potter crossover!

In this one, we have a magical creature Fem-Harry entering the digital world.

And what magical creature is she? Well, you'll have to read and find out!

SUMMARY: I was aware of magic, I was aware of my heritage, but I was not aware of the other world connected to my own. What the heck is a Digimon?! What? Oh? It means Digital Monster? Well, damn, looks like I'm not the only monster around here then.

Warning: Future Female pairings and small amounts of swearing. Gonna give this a try!

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CH: It Begins.

I never believed in destiny that much as a child, I always thought that you had to make your destiny yourself.

That was until I discovered mine that day, that one day in Japan my home.

I will never forget that day at school where it all began, that one day where my life.

Became one big adventure.

JAPAN

ODAIBA APARTMENT BLOCKS

*Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-Smash!*

"Alright! Alright! I'm up already!" A female voice yelled in annoyance as the owner of the voice got up.

Said voice belonged to a young 12-year-old girl with chin length burgundy hair and soft brown eyes, she had lightly tanned skin with a toned build thanks to her sports and exercise. She yawned once before getting up and out of bed.

"First day of school after summer, I'm gonna miss the sunny days of random cat naps," The girl said as she stretched out and yawned again.

"Oh, well," She said before going over to her closet and picking out her outfit for the day.

It was simple consisting of a blue and white striped long sleeved top with knee length brown pants and a black belt, on her feet she has white ankle socks with dark blue Nike shoes with white accents and laces. Over her top, she has a dark blue vest jacket. After double checking the outfit over the young girl nods and went to the bathroom to get clean and change from her PJ's into her day clothing, it took around 5 minutes plus doing her hair and teeth.

Once back in her room, she put her school supplies into her backpack while trying to remember what her first class of the day was.

"Good morning Kacela!" A female voice said making the girl look over to her door.

"Morning Jun!" She yelled back.

This young girl was Kacela Motomiya, she was the daughter of Hitomi Motomiya and Akira Motomiya. Her mothers were the best any child could ask for and yes I said Mother's, both of Kacela's parents were female. With Hitomi being the mother and Akira being the father or 'Mama' as she likes to be called.

She also had an older sister called Jun, who has burgundy hair down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes and was right now wearing her high school uniform.

"I got everything! Is my lunch box ready?" Kacela asked as she exited her room.

"It's ready, but do you have your focus ring?" Jun asked as she handed her sister her lunch box for today.

Kacela nods holding up her right hand to show a ring on her index finger made from silver and looked like a Chinese dragon with a red ruby in an oval cut between its tail and mouth.

I bet you're all wonder what a focus ring it right? Well, it's a ring that helps young magic users to use their magic powers. That's right! Kacela's family is also a family of witches, right now thought Kacela was still a magic user in training.

"Good, now remember no using magic around the mundanes and only use it in emergencies," Jun said as she reminded her sister of the rules.

"I remember sis, also no using _that_ form unless it's absolutely necessary," Kacela said as she remembered the other rule that the family uses.

Jun nods with a smile as she said "Have a nice day at school sis, also we're having steak surprise tonight"

Kacela's eyes lit up at the mention of the family meal, she gave Jun a nod before saying "See you later!"

She then turned and left the apartment as their parents started to get up, Jun just chuckles as she got her own school bag ready for the day.

ODAIBA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

7 MINUTES LATER

The bell rang out as Kacela claimed her desk in her home classroom of 5-A, she put her bag under her desk as she tried to shake off the feeling that something big was going to happen today.

But try as she might the young girl could not figure out why and it was bugging her to no end! What was causing the feeling?!

"Hey Kacela," A voice said snapping the young girl from her thoughts. Looking over she saw an 11-year-old girl with chin length brown hair and brown eyes.

She had on a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt with pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms. On her lower half, she has yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. Around her neck is a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord around her neck.

This was Kari Kamiya, a young girl Kacela had met when she first started school. The two had hit off quite well and became fast friends, though Kacela has yet to tell her friend of her little 'secret' about magic she wanted to keep her school life as normal as possible for now.

"Morning Kari," Kacela said as she sat down while Kari took her own seat.

Kacela grins as she and Kari talked about their weekend while waiting for the teacher.

"Did you hear? Our class is getting a new student" Kari said as Kacela raised an eyebrow at this.

"New student? I wonder who it is?" Kacela asked while looking forward as the teacher came in and started the register.

After that, he spoke up saying "I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher and I'd like you all to welcome a new student"

The door opens letting a young 11-year-old boy into the classroom, he had short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

He had on a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts on his lower half with dark purple socks and green boots with gray soles, along with having a white bucket hat?

Shaking her head Kacela watched as she boy said "It's nice to meet you, I'm TK", he gave a small bow at the end of greeting.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with...the camera around her neck," Mr. Hamasaki said as he found a seat for TK.

The boy nods before walking over and taking the desk to the left of Kari this made the girl smile.

"Together again!" TK said with a smile as he sat down, Kari nods saying "Just like old times!"

' _Are they childhood friends?_ ' Kacela thought while glancing at the duo from the corner of her eyes.

"Our teacher looks like Ogermon" TK joked making Kari laugh a little at what Kacela thought was an inside joke.

' _What is an Ogermon? I'll ask Kari later, must be some kind of comic book character or something_ ' Kacela thought before focusing on her work.

LATER THAT DAY

NEAR HOME TIME

Kacela hummed as she walked down the hallway to the locker area, she was on her way to put her school stuff away and start making her way home.

"I can't wait to eat Mama's steak surprise, I wonder what is gonna be with it this time?" Kacela said as she thought of dinner.

She was distracted by her thoughts of dinner when she heard talking from the computer room, knowing it was against her better judgment she went over to investigate.

"Hello? Who's in here?" Kacela asked as she stopped by the doorway and looking inside to see Kari and TK with a girl and boy Kacela recognized as Cody and Yolei.

But there was an older boy in there that was from the same high school her sister went to, he was typing at one of the computers that had a really weird screen saver it seems.

"What's going on?" Kacela asked as Kari and TK looked a little on edge.

"Nothing, just one of the computers is acting up," TK said while rubbing his neck as Cody dragged Yolei out of the room and past Kacela saying "You promised to fix my computer Yolei"

"I know," Yolei said as she followed the younger boy down the hallway.

Kacela raised an eyebrow before looking back into the room, "Okay, I'll be on my huh?"

Kacela paused when the computer screen glowed making her ask "Is that normal?", she points at the screen making the other three look at it in shock.

Kacela then yelped as a blue, yellow and red beam shot out of the computer and right at her! Before she could duck and avoid the beam the blue beam went straight at her!

On instinct she raised her hands and caught the beam, stopping it from hitting her chest. When she felt no pain from what she thought was an attack Kacela relaxed and looked at the new object she now held in her hands.

"Uh...What's going on?" She asked while looking at the hand-sized object that had a small screen, antenna and was white with blue grips.

Kacela then sweatdropped as she was ignored by the trio who were still in shock at what they just saw, she went to ask another question only to yell as she was dragged over to the computer by a panicked Kari and sucked inside.

DIGITAL WORLD

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't just drag me through a computer like that," An annoyed Kacela said with a tick mark on her forehead.

Kari gave a nervous laugh as she stood beside TK while Kacela stood in front of them in a black T-shirt with a blue and red flamed jacket with a fluffy collared rim and knee length brown pants with black combat boots on.

"But," Kacela said calmly before yelling "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! AND WHERE AM I!?"

TK winced at the yelling but kinda understood why she was so mad, they had just dragged her to the digital world in a panic since Karis brother was in danger.

"Sorry about that but this is the digital world and it's full of creatures known as digimon, Karis brother is here and he sent us a message saying he was in trouble and Kari kinda panicked," TK said as he tried to calm the girl down.

Kacela growls but calmed down asking "I have no idea what's going on but that explanation will do, for now, I want a full one later though"

Kari nods as held up her digivice saying "I got Tais signal, it's this way!"

"What are these things?" Kacela asked as she held up her new device.

"It's called a digivice," TK said as Kacela nods muttering "Digivice? Strange yet it rolls off the tongue easily"

The trio kept walking as Kacela took in the sights and sounds of the new place, she wanted to ask so many questions but held back due to how worried Kari looked for her brother.

She wondered what it would be like to have a brother since she had an older sister, how different would it be?

A loud yell of "TK!" Snapped Kacela from her thoughts as she looked up to see a flying hamster? Fly right into TKs arms.

"Patamon! Boy and I glad to see you" TK said with a huge smile on his face as he hugged what Kacela thought was a Digimon who she guessed was named Patamon.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you all made it" Tai Kamiya said as he ran around the corner.

Kacela steps forward saying "Hey, Tai! Long time no see"

"Kacela? How did you get here?" Tai asked a little bit shocked and confused at seeing the girl who he taught soccer to here in the digital world.

"Well, I was dragged here," Kacela said as she sent pointed looks towards Kari and TK.

Tai rubbed his neck with a sweatdrop as he saw TK give an uneasy smile and shrug while Kari ignored the uneasy atmosphere as she greeted her partner.

"Kari!" The cat digimon yelled as she hugged her partner, "Haha! Gatomon!" Kari said all traces of worry gone from her face.

That was until she saw Gatomons tail making her gasp, she said "You're tail ring! Tell me what happened"

IN A CAVE

ONE STORY LATER

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making digimon his slaves, he said 'I'm the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock to" Gatomon said as the group stood in the cave Tai, Agumon and Gatomon had found.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood" TK said as he crossed his arms.

Gatomon nods saying "Yeah and he's got this strange dark digivice that makes us all unable to digivolve"

Kacela who was standing next to TK jumped when TK turned to her saying "Show her yours"

"Show her what?" Kacela asked as she looked between Gatomon and TK.

"Your digivice," Kari said as she held up her own.

Kacela looked confused before remembering the device she got "Oh! You mean the device I got from the computer?"

Kari nods as Kacela knelt down and pulled out her device, unknown to the humans Gatomon caught Kacela's sent and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

' _Whats with this sent? It's human yet not human_ ' Gatomon thought as Kacela showed her the digivice.

"Is it this thing? I just got from the computer" Kacela said as she held the device up to Gatomon.

"Yes! That's it! It looks like that only with dark colors" Gatomon said as she looked it over.

"The Dark digivice is draining our power and making us all week as newborn kittens," Gatomon said shaking as she remembered the vile feeling she got from the device.

Kacela frowns before reaching over and picked up Gatomon saying "Well, I guess we got a lot of kittens to look after then"

This calmed the cat down as Tai said "So that's why you couldn't digivolve"

Agumon crossed his arms saying "Yeah! If I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance!"

Gatomon nods as she continued talking "The digimon emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon!"

Patamon nods saying "Yeah that's right and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life"

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas" Gatomon muttered as she was set down by Kacela who stood up looking tense.

' _I feel like I'm being watched_ ' Kacela thought taking glances around the room.

"Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him!" Kari said with a not too kind look on her face making Kacela raise an eyebrow at her.

"You like taking control, Kari?" Kacela asked with a cheeky smirk, Kari blushed as she caught the meaning to Kacela's words along with a red-faced Tai and TK.

"Kacela!" Kari yelled making the girl laugh saying "Sorry! I couldn't resist!"

After calming down Tai showed them the egg he found, it was red and orange with a sun like symbol on the front with a spike through the top of it.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder it's got a spike through it," TK said as he walked over to the egg.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf," Tai said with his hands on his hips as he watched TK try and fail to lift the egg.

"It won't budge," He said and got up as Kari walked over saying "Move aside this is a woman's job"

Kari tried to lift the egg and like TK she failed in doing so, "Too bad we don't have a woman here to help" TK said only to gulp as he got a glare from both Kari and Kacela.

"Let me try, I may not look it but I lift weights at home," Kacela said as she walked over to the egg, she did lift weights at home and she went to the gym with her sister on weekends.

Standing over the egg she checking it over before bending down with her knees and gripped the egg with both hands, taking a deep breath she pulled and to her surprise it simply popped off!

"Uh? That was easy" Kacela said as she took two steps back holding the egg.

"There's a problem," Tai said making Kacela look to where she pulled the egg from.

Only to go wide eyed as from the hole came an orange light! It raised up into a pillar before something formed in the light. Looking closer Kacela saw the form of what she thought was a blue and white Lizard, she soon got her answer as the being opened its red eyes.

"Yahoo!" The Lizard yelled in a female voice.

"Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi-egg!" She yelled jumping around Kacela who gave a small giggle.

The Lizard then stopped in front of Kacela saying "My names Veemon but you can just call me Veemon", she held out her hand for Kacela to shake.

Kacela smirks kneeling down she saying "I'm Kacela, it's nice to meet you Veemon"

She then reached over and took Veemons hand making a shock run through their bodys, unseen by the others Kacela's eyes flashed emerald green with a slitted pupil before going back to her brown eyes. Veemon saw this and went to ask a question only to be cut off by Agumon.

"I've heard of Veemon, supposedly she's a fun loving, adventure seeking digimon who brings you good luck but I thought she was just a legend," Agumon said as he looked at Veemon.

She smirked saying "Nope I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Kacela"

"You have?" Kacela asked as she watched Veemon when the feeling of being watched came back.

So, she leaned forward slightly and picked up a rock next to her as she tensed up.

"Yep! You alone have moved the Digi-egg of courage, this means we're partners!" Veemon said as she smiled at Kacela who grins right back.

"I guess we are but," Kacela said as she stood up and the suddenly turned yelling "We have company!"

She threw the rock she held at a floating ring near the ceiling it was destroyed as the rock hit it, Gatomon yells "That was a dark ring!"

The ground then shook making rocks fall on the group, Kacela growls as she asked "An earthquake?!"

"No! Look up there!" TK yelled as he pointed to the opening in the ceiling as a dinosaur-like digimon forced its way inside.

"What is that?!" Kacela asked as she covered her head from falling rocks.

"Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds, his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs" TK said as Patamon flew into the air.

"Boom Bubble!" The little guy yelled firing a shot of air at the dino digimon, "Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled sending a fireball at Monochromon.

This had no effect on the digimon who merely closed his eyes like he had just been hit by a bug, he then opens his eyes and yelled "Volcanic Strike!"

Fire gathered in his mouth as TK yelled "Come on! Let's go!"

Kacela growls as she reached down and picked up Veemon and took off running after them, Veemon held onto Kacela as she ran.

"Kacela! You gotta open the Digi-egg!" She said as Kacela glanced at her saying "How?!"

Before Veemon could answer they took a different tunnel and ended up outside on a small cliff, Kacela pants as she looked behind her as Monochromon closed in.

"kacela! Get down here!" Tai yelled as he, TK, Kari and the digimon stood bellow the cliff.

Kacela went to yell back down when she saw fire heading right at her! "Coming down!" She yelled jumping down the cliff and landed with a small tuck roll.

"You okay?" Veemon asked as Kacela stood up saying "I'm fine, just a little hyped, back in the tunnel how do I use this egg?"

She held up the egg as Veemon explained "You control the Digi-egg of courage, you have to use your courage to open it"

Kacela nods as she set Veemon on the ground when she noticed something. Kari was on the ground holding her ankle, she must have twisted it.

But before she could go over and help Monochromon jumped down the cliff and ran at the girl and her digimon cat.

"Kari!" Kacela yelled as she felt a surge of warmth rush through her chest.

"Fine you want courage! Here it is!" She yelled holding up the egg as it glowed, "Digi-armor energize!"

Veemon grins as she digivolved.

"Veemon! Armor digivolve to! Flamedramon the fire of courage!" She yelled as she became a different digimon. (Look up Flamedramon)

"Whoa!" Kacela yelled as she watched her new partner, behind her, Tai and TK stood with wide eyes.

She ran forward and tackled Monochromon away from Kari and landed on her feet as TK asked: "Whos that?"

"I am Flamedramon, as Veemon I used the Digi-egg of courage to armor digivolve my Fire Rocket attacks will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak," Flamedramon said before charging at Monochromon.

Kacela shook herself from her shocked state and ran over to help Kari up, she helped Kari to stay off her twisted ankle as Gatomon watched the fight.

Kacela then looked up to watch as Flamedramon was sent into the air by Monochormon, only to correct herself and yell "Fire rocket!"

Her body became encased in flames as she shot down at the dinosaur digimon, "BBQ that dark ring Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

Flamedramon did so as she hit the dark ring making it break off and turn into data as the dino digimon fell to the ground, Flamedramon landed as the fire around her vanished.

"Awesome job! Uh, I guess it's not Veemon now?" Kacela asked as Flamedramon nods.

"I'm Flamedramon now," She said only to glow orange as a beam left her and shot into Kacela's pocket, "Nope, now I'm Veemon," She said making Kacela chuckle.

TK ran over and helped Kari letting Kacela go over to her partner, along the way Kacela pulled out a device from her pocket the device opens showing a screen with an egg shape on the screen.

"Cool," She said before putting it away and going down to her partners level to shake hands.

"Let's fight again someone," Veemon said as she shook her partner's warm hand.

"I'm getting the feeling we will," Kacela said as she saw Tai walk over with Kari and TK with their partners.

"Kacela, you were really brave back there in saving my sister," Tai said as he reached up and took his goggles off.

"I was only trying to help," Kacela said as she watched Tai.

"It's also why I'm making you the new leader of the DigiDestined, you kept a calm head and acted when it was needed," Tai said as he handed Kacela his goggles.

Kacela gulps before taking the goggles and placing them around her neck saying "I'll do my best"

"Hey Tai?" Agumon said getting the older boys attention.

"Yes, Agumon?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting home now? It's starting to get dark" Agumon said he was right the sun was starting to set.

"Right, never stay too long," Tai said giving Kacela a bit of advice.

"Never stay for the dark hour, got it," Kacela said as she followed Tai back to the TV that they came out of while chatting with Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon.

TK and Patamon just sweatdropped at how easily the girls chatted about random stuff, they would never understand girls.

Tai just chuckled as they arrived back at the TV screen.

"There's brownies are delicious" Izzy's voice was heard as Kacela looked to see him sitting with Yolei and Cody eating brownies.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Kacela yelled as she bent down to the screen with her device, it should work both ways, right?

She got her answer when the screen glowed sucking her inside.

HUMAN WORLD

"OW! MY BACK!" Kacela yelled as she found herself landing on the floor with Tai landing on her lower back and Kari on her upper back.

"Get off your crushing my brownies!" Izzy yelled.

"Never mind your brownies! My back is getting crushed!" Kacela yelled back as everyone struggled to get out of the pile.

' _Wait till I Jun about this, she'll never believe me_ ' Kacela thought before focusing on trying to get free before her back got crushed.

At least she found out what was causing the strange feeling.

* * *

Done!

I hope you liked this!

This is a first for me in doing a magical fem-harry with fem-parings. I hope I do okay.

Anyway, Kacela learns that Yolei and Cody have gotten devices too! How will she handle having a team?

Find out in the next chapter.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
